


Haven't Lost Me Yet

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: When Laurel faked her death it was only supposed to be until she was healed or Darhk was taken care of. Than her identity was exposed and she was asked for help by an old friend to take down a human trafficking ring. Not being able to turn down the opportunity to save innocent people she takes it. Now it’s almost a year later and Laurel is finally returning home. And this time she’s going to make sure Oliver knows how she feels.





	

It had been just over seventy-two hours since Laurel had been back in Star City. She hadn’t made her presence known to anyone instead observing the people she had left behind. The last thing she wanted to do was give her father a heart attack or be accused of being a fake. Though with the rate people returned back to life in Star City they might not even think twice about her re-appearance.

It had been interesting to watch Oliver with his new team. She recognized Curtis, but the others were a mystery to her. They worked well together and maybe it was because they followed Oliver in a way the old team hadn’t. They may have respected him but she didn’t think any of them followed his orders blindly, not after everything that had happened.

Her mind had been trained to look for weaknesses. She had needed something to do while recovering. And since she couldn’t train her body Bruce had suggested training her mind. Not that he was happy that she had worked out his identity but she had known him from when she was a kid in Gotham before her move to Star City and after knowing two billionaires turned vigilantes it wasn’t hard to figure out how he afforded all the toys. Plus he was Babs friend that she could stay and be safe with while she recovered. It may have taken awhile to figure out Oliver’s secret but once she had her eyes opened she had taken that lesson to heart.

Fate seemed to decide that she had been hiding in the shadows long enough. She watched the three newcomers get overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They were good but whoever had sent these guys against them had been watching them. Probably even more than she had. Pulling the head of the cloak she had taken to wearing, so no one recognized her Laurel jumped down. It felt good to be the Black Canary again in the town that had bred her.

They sensed her presence quickly and it wasn’t until she landed a solid punch on the man going after Artemis that they relaxed even a little. “Who the hell are you?” The first time someone had asked that question she had replied with an easy ‘I’m the justice you can’t run from.’ This time her response was a bit more welcoming. “A friend and an ally, if you don’t mind the help.” Not that she was going to stop even if they did.

They didn’t object to her help, but none of them seemed to know what to do about it either. She could hear them whispering what seemed like to themselves, but she would bet it was Felicity on the other side. Probably with Oliver and the rest of the team listening. She wanted to tell them to say hi to Felicity for her, but until they figured out who she was that wouldn’t go over to well. No one liked when someone knew all of their secrets and you none of theirs.

She had been to engrossed in the fight that she didn’t even notice when new player arrived until it was just them. “Who are you?” Oh this question again. Her heart stopped beating as she looked at Green Arrow and Speedy. The costume was new but even if everything about it had changed she would have still recognized his voice. All Laurel wanted to do was throw herself in his arms. This wasn’t the best place for a reunion but he would know her voice as well as she knew his and if he didn’t than Thea would.

Laurel slowly lowered the hood and looked up at them. Oliver and her just stared at each other until she felt arms wrap around her. “You’re Laurel Lance, the Black Canary?” It was the girl, Artemis that spoke first. “Yeah, I guess it was my turn to come back from the dead.” She’s stroking Thea’s hair but her eyes haven’t left Oliver.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something like, ‘Surprise bitch, thought you’d seen the last of me,’ when you come back?” Only Thea would think of that. She lets go of the girl as another voice cuts in. “Go back to the base we’ll meet you there? Thea?” His voice softens as he silently asks the other girl for a few minutes alone with their lost Canary. She nods and leads the rest of the group back.

Oliver waits until they are alone before pulling back his own hood. He quietly stalks over to her and places a hand on her cheek. “I thought I lost you. And with you gone so were the best parts of me.” She frowned not liking what that implied. She hated that he used Felicity as his light and her as his goodness. “I’m not the best part of you Oliver. You’re a good man, you just need to find that in yourself. And I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to teach you that if I have to.” She just hoped he would see it for himself. There was something dangerous about looking for the light in other people.

“Ollie there’s something…” Before she can finish the sentence he’s kissing her and looking at her like she was a miracle. “You never try and save me. You always make me save myself but you’re always beside me guiding me in that right direction. I love you Laurel and I’m not sure where I would end up if you weren’t here to make sure I stayed on the right path.” Now that she could agree with. He did seem to want to wander off in his own direction, usually alone. She hoped he meant it this time, that he would let her be by his side.

“I love you too and I’m not leaving you again. Just promise me no more letting each other think we died.” She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn’t until they could both hear Felicity demanding to know it was true that they broke apart.


End file.
